


O is for Orgasm

by ReyloBrit



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Flirting, Humor, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing, blindfolding, hand binds, silly smut, trouble orgasming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloBrit/pseuds/ReyloBrit
Summary: No man has ever made Rey come. But her friend Rose has heard a rumour about a Ben Solo and has a plan....





	1. P is for Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is a light hearted fic but just a note of warning (in case it's a trigger for anyone), in this fic Rey finds it difficult to orgasm, . It's discussed, hopefully sensitively, in the first chapter.
> 
> Thanks to MyJediLife for the beta and TazWren for the gorgeous moodboard <3

“What - never?” Rose screeches. Both Rose and Finn are staring at her. Finn, with his mouth hanging so wide open she can see right down to his tonsils.

“Never,” Rey replies, taking another sip of her sickly sweet cocktail. _How many have they had? Five? Six?_

“A man has never made you come?!”

Ok, it must be six, because usually she struggles to hear what her quiet and shy friend Rose is saying in a crowded bar, but, right now, she has the full attention of just about everyone in here.

Rey groans. “Rose... shhh. I don’t want everyone in the whole bar to know.”

“Why not? There might be someone in here who can help with that!” Rose says, swinging her head from side to side, searching through the other bar patrons.

Finn leans a little closer and looks concerned.

“But you have...you know?” He asks in a hushed tone. He is her oldest friend, but they’ve never really talked sex. And now she’s thankful for that - because he’s literally squirming on his bar stall.

“Yes Finn - you know I have. I’ve dated a couple of guys before and there’s been a few one night stands.”

“When?” Rose asks. Her cheeks are pink, and she’s definitely struggling to stay on her stall. She keeps tipping over and having to grab the bar for support.

“Ages ago. It wasn’t that good, you know.”

Finn pulls his phone out and clearly tries to distract himself with Candy Crush.

“Uh huh.”

“So I haven’t been bothered to try it again.”

“But why, why couldn’t they-”

“Because it’s not that easy for me to come. It takes a bit of time and perseverance. You know what men are like. No patience. If it doesn’t happen quickly enough, they get bored and move on. Or they take great offence - like I’ve deliberately tricked them into looking like shit in bed.”

Maybe they’ve had three, not two, of those strawberry cocktails, the one with the pretty paper umbrella, which would make it seven altogether. Her tongue is definitely a hell of a lot looser than it normally is.

“I mean I know I could fake it, but I’m not that good an actress.”

“You should not have to fake it, Rey. These guys sound like jerks. You need to find someone who knows what they’re doing. Right, Finn?”

“Hmph sterg argh....” Finn mumbles, refusing to make eye contact.

“Also,” Rey continues, on a roll now. “The second time I ever had sex I got the most horrendous UTI. The worst of my life.”

“What’s an UTI?” Finn pipes up.

“Urinary tract infection,” Rose and Rey reply in unison.

“A what now?”

Rey and Rose look at each other.

“You know Finn, like an infection in your bladder.”

“Eurgh.” Finn flushes, then looks like he might vomit.

“It started in the middle of the night. when everything was shut. I felt like I had an alien trying to break out of my stomach so I dragged myself up to A and E. They gave me medicine and said I should always pee right after sex.”

“You should!”

“I did! Then they told me that before sexual intercourse I should wash mine and my partners’ genitals. I mean _really_? Right when I’m getting hot and bothered with a guy, I’m meant to say ‘excuse me while I just pop off to clean my genitals. Perhaps you’d like to join me? We could dip your dick in detol!’’

Finn snorts so hard, his drink squirts out his nose. Rose giggles madly, and this time she topples right over, Finn catching her just before she hits the ground. She blushes and scrambles back up on to her seat.

“That sucks, Rey, but I’m sure it was just bad luck.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Have you experimented yourself? Do you know what works for you? Tell me you have a vibrator!”

“I’m just... going to….” Finn jumps off his stall and scurries away.

Rose watches him go with a longing look.

“Look at you lecturing me about my lack of a love life. When are you gonna do something about that, Rose?”

“I will. Baby steps, Rey.”

“He likes you, you like him.”

“I’m not sure he does.”

“Oh, he does.”

“Then why doesn’t he make a move?”

Rey rolls her eyes. She’s pretty sure she had the exact same conversation with Finn last week.

Rose sighs, then turns her sights back on Rey.

“So?”

“Yes I’ve experimented, yes I know what works, and yes I own a vibrator. But it’s not that easy. It takes time and a certain, well, erm, method.”

It had taken her a lot of practicing to work things out as a teenager - but then she’d had a lot of time to spend on her own. 

She’d mentioned it to a therapist once who thought it could be due to 1. The malnutrition she’d experienced as a child or 2. Her inability to relinquish control or 3. Probably a combination of both . 

But Rey’s read enough on the internet to know she’s not alone, and thinks it’s probably just the way her bits are designed down there.

“I am sorry, Rey. I do not have that problem. I can flick myself off easy as I can flick that bit of fluff off your shoulder.” She reaches over and whacks her fore and middle fingers against Rey’s collar bone.

“Ouch! Bitch!”

“Are you sure you’re doing it right?”

“Yes Rose! I’ve done a lot of research!”

“Let’s get another cocktail, and then you can tell me all about this ‘research’,” she says, her hands making air quotes before she falls back against the bar.

…

A little message pops up on the corner of Rey’s computer screen.

_Wanna get some lunch?_

_It’s 11.30_

_I’m hungry_

_You’re always hungry Rose_

Rey looks down at the pile of data she still needs to input into the spreadsheet, then types:

_Meet you downstairs in 5_

“Let’s try that new deli that opened a couple of weeks ago.” Rose suggests.

And they head off down the high street until they come to a small little cafe with a couple of tables lining the pavement and a couple more inside. At the back of the shop is a large counter displaying cheeses and meats under glass, and behind that stands the frame of a large man. He has his back to them and seems to be bent over reading the paper spread out on the worktop in front of him.

A little bell rings as they open the door and the man closes his paper and turns to greet them. His shiny thick hair swishes as he flicks his head to one side, sending his locks out of his eyes; dark, brown eyes lined with long lashes that are wasted on a man.

Now, Rey has a fair idea why Rose was so keen to check this place out.

“Hi ladies.” He smiles, which directs Rey’s attention to his pouty, plump lips. 

She actually feels her cheeks warm under his gaze like a shy little school girl.

“Hi.” Rose and Rey chime together.

“How can I help you?”

I could certainly suggest a few things, Rey thinks.

“I’m Rose. This is Rey. We wanted to come and check this place out. You haven’t been open long?”

“Nice to meet you, Rose and Rey. I’m Ben.” He grins. “It’s good of you to give my place a try. I’ve only been open four weeks but I’m starting to get the hang of things. This is all new to me.” He flicks back his hair again, and the muscles around the base of his throat, just visible at the neckline of his shirt, ripple.

“Really, new how?” Rey gulps.

“I was a banker. Good money but no work, life balance. I got tired of the pressure and decided to do something a bit different. So I bought this place.”

“Why a deli?” Rey asks “Do you like cheese or something?” She cringes inwardly, cursing her lack of small talk .

He laughs, which does something funny to Rey’s insides. 

“I do really love cheese and wine - all good food actually. If I spoke French I’d move to some chateau and make my own wine and my own cheese.”

Both Rose and Rey sigh at the mental image and he laughs again.

“You’re American, right?” Rey asks.

“That I am, but I’m not going back. Europe is home now.” He rolls up his sleeves, revealing some impressively large biceps. “Now, what can I get you?”

“What would you recommend?” Rose asks innocently through her eyelashes.

“How about a cheese board to share? I have some delicious blue cheese from Devon and an amazing Brie from France.”

“Sounds great, and we’ll have two of those elderflower drinks too, please.” Rose says, pointing to the fridge.

“I’ll just get those for you and then I’ll bring your food over.” He turns around towards the drinks. ‘“It’s actually lucky you’re in here early. It’s been crazy busy - I’ve had to turn people away. I’m gonna have to hire help.”

“Busy because he’s so fucking hot!” Rose mouths to Rey.

Rey feigns fanning herself. “So hot.”

“Here you go.” He places the drinks in front of them, and they both act casual.

“Thanks.” They respond, picking up their drinks and hurrying away to the table by the window.

Rey leans across the table and whispers to Rose.

“Did you know about him?”

“I may have heard a rumour or two.” She smiles slyly.

“He looks like a frigging Prince! I mean those eyes and those lips and those arms.”

“And the hair! Do you think he blow dries it? Or maybe he has it styled at the salon every morning. I mean, did you see the way it rippled like something out of a shampoo commercial.”

“I wish my hair would do that,” Rey sighs, reaching up to secure a loose strand that’s escaped her messy bun. “I actually felt my knees go weak when he smiled at me.” She swoons.

“Here we go, “ says that deep voice, and Rey jumps, immediately sitting up straight.

Ben places a tray down on their table and offloads cutlery, plates and a board loaded with cheeses, bread, chutney and grapes.

“Ladies, enjoy! Let me know what you think.” He places their bill on the table, tucking it under Rey’s plate.

“Are you single, Ben?” Rose blurts out.

Ben scratches his head, causing the hem of his shirt to lift slightly and reveal a dark tuft of hair and the hint of some muscular abs.

Rey gapes.

“Funny, people keep asking me that?”

“Yes, haha funny. Are you?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Well, so is my friend Rey?”

Rey’s head snaps towards Rose with a look of astonishment.

“What?” She mumbles. “So are you, Rose!”

“Yes, technically- it’s complicated,” she explains to Ben, who looks increasingly confused and uncomfortable.

“She’s in love with my best friend, and he is in love with her, but they have an inability to get together. Ow!” Rey screeches as Rose kicks her under the table. 

“Anyway,” Rose continues, ignoring Rey’s theatrical display of rubbing her shin. “Would you like to go out on a date with my friend Rey, Ben?” Rey returns the kick and turns back to Ben, her cheeks on fire.

“It’s fine...you don’t...I mean-”

“I’d like that.” Ben grins.

“Really?” Rey gasps.

He laughs. “Sure.”

“How about tonight? Rey’s not busy.” 

“Rose! I might be.”

“You’re not!”

“I stay open late on a Friday. I won’t be closed up until 10. If you don’t mind going for a late drink.” He shrugs.

“She’d love that!” Rose beams, pleased with her handy work.

Rey sighs at her. “That would work. Shall I meet you here?”

He nods. “It’s a date, Rey.” He winks at her and then heads off to welcome a crowd of customers who’ve arrived.

Rose silently claps her hands. “Yes Rey!”

“Oh my god Rose. What was that?”

“Rey, we are gonna get you that big fat O for orgasm!”

“What?!”

Rose spreads some runny cheese onto a hunk of seedy bread and takes a bite.

“You know Kaydel in my team?” She says, chewing. Rey nods suspiciously. “She slept with Ben and she said he is the best lay she’s ever had in her whole entire life. Like hands down, no comparison. Apparently he is A- mazing! She had her first ever multiple orgasm!”

“If he’s that talented, why the heck isn’t she with him? Why’s he single?”

Rose takes another mouthful. “Oh, she got back together with her ex. Sex isn’t everything, Rey.”

“Bloody hell,” Rey moans, “was this all an elaborate plan?”

“Oh yes.” Rose rubs her hands. “You owe me big time, Rey.”

…


	2. K is for Kissing

The memory of Rey’s first kiss still makes her shudder. 

One moment she’d been sat in the park chatting to a boy, the next he’d stuffed his tongue in her mouth and swished it around violently like a spin cycle. Moments before, the boy had wolfed down a packet of pickled onion monster munch, and when he kissed her the taste and the smell made her gag. Then she’d got panicky about not being able to breathe and pushed him away.

The boy, Dean, unperturbed by her reaction, suggested they retire to the bushes behind the swings. Rey politely declined his kind offer, pretty sure that, judging by the snogging, joining Dean under the scrubby branches would not be a satisfying experience.

Subsequent making out sessions had not been much better. There’d been the guy who had given her a nasty graze from his unshaven chin, the sloppy one who’d coated her face in saliva, and the one who thought hissing like a snake as he flicked his tongue in and out of her mouth would somehow be erotic.

After that she’d pretty much given up on kissing. She was happy to bypass it and get straight down to the main business. And to be honest, most guys seemed more than happy with that.

Kissing Ben, however, is an altogether different experience.

First there’s his lips: fat and soft and well, fuck yeah, juicy! 

When he reaches over and cups her cheek lightly in his palm, presses those lips against hers, she feels her ovaries melt, slide out of her vagina and land in a puddle on the floor.

His lips begin to caress hers gently, and her eyelids flutter shut of their own accord as he runs strands of her hair between his fingers.

Then he pulls away, her lips chasing after his until she’s aware he’s gone and opens her eyes.

He’s looking down at her with that intense gaze of his.

“Sorry, I just wanted to kiss you.” He says in a husky voice.

“Oh.” Is all she can think to reply.

“Is that ok?”

She nods. Speaking is difficult when your heart is fluttering madly in your chest like a skitzy butterfly.

“I mean,” his brow creases in a question. “Erm, did you like it?”

She nods again, biting her lip.

“It’s just you weren’t, you know, erm.” She’s struggling to hear his words, so focused on watching that darn beautiful mouth and wondering why he’s still talking and not kissing her some more. “You weren’t kissing me back.”

_Wasn’t she? _She hadn’t noticed.

“What?... I ...what?” She stutters. But her words are lost when he leans in to kiss her again.

This time she stops dissolving into a sodden mess and concentrates on kissing him. Rey has always been a quick learner, and here she has a most proficient teacher.

She follows his lead. Nuzzling his mouth, then nibbling his lips and sliding her tongue against his. 

And god, if the kiss was good the first time, it’s frigging amazing now because she can tell what she’s doing is turning him on. He wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her against him so she can rest her palms on that chest, hard and wide and warm.

His kiss intensifies. He’s eating her up. His hand is suddenly at the back of her head, pushing her lips harder against his own.

She matches his passion, sliding her hands up into his dark locks and running her fingers through them. And then she can’t help herself, she drops one hand to that gorgeous arse and gives it one firm squeeze.

He draws back, grinning widely at her.

“You wanna go back to my place, Rey?”

And, oh, every cell of her body is turned on and begging for him to pick her up, sling her over one of those broad shoulders and hurry them away to his lair. But there’s a little voice in her head, a treacherous little voice, cautioning against this.

Ben is sweet and kind and funny and hot as fuck. How often has she met a guy like this? _Never_. She’s never met a guy like this. 

“Not tonight, Ben.” His face immediately crest falls, the smirk vanishing. It’s sort of adorable, which makes her cunt protest harder against this ridiculous decision she’s made.

“Oh, OK.” He says, obviously not used to this response to such a suggestion.

“I’d like to give this a chance of being more than just a one night thing,” she continues. “I’d like it to go somewhere.” She takes a breath in, her arms still wrapped around him. “I enjoyed tonight. I... I like you.”

“I like you too, Rey.” He says. “Do you want me to walk you home?”

Yes, she’d happily walk hand in hand with him to Timbuktu and back, but her place is an hours walk away at least.

“Oh no, I’ll get a taxi.” More disappointed looks. “Can we do this again, though?” She says quickly, plunging in for another kiss.

Rose is going to kill her.

...

Something has happened to Rey. Since the kissing with Ben. 

She feels like she’s lost her mind. She can’t keep still. She can’t stop reliving the evening. She can’t think of anything else.

Her skin is burning up. Her nipples harden at the briefest of touches. Her cunt hums and buzzes like it’s come alive. And everything is engorged and wet down there. 

She’s spent the last 36 hours with her hands down her pants and still can’t satisfy this itch. She’s like a cat in heat. She’s surprised she hasn’t started meowing.

Eventually, she can stand it no longer and relents, texting Ben. 

There’s a rule about waiting so many days before you contact someone after a date - so you don’t appear too desperate. But frankly she IS desperate, and she couldn’t give a flying fuck.

She composes at least ten different messages, deleting each one - eventually plunging for:

_Hi Ben - fancy meeting up tonight? _

She adds a winky-face emoji, hoping it will translate as: come shag me quick, and an aubergine because everyone knows what that means, right?

His response is satisfyingly swift.

_Sure_

She sighs in relief. But then there’s more.

_Dinner would be great. I’ll book the Golden Thai for 8_

Dinner?!

“No!” She screams out loud, banging her head against the coffee table.

The only thing she wants to eat is him. Every single part of him. She wants to sink her teeth into that ass and wrap her mouth around his dick.

But, she’s always been too polite for her own good; so instead of responding ‘come hither now!’, she answers ‘see you there’, and heads to her bedroom for another round of unfulfilling rubbing and pumping.

She knows she shouldn’t, but she can’t help it, she arrives 15 minutes early and is forced to endure what feels like forever fidgeting on her seat waiting for Ben to arrive. Finally, he does.

He strolls in, hands in his leather jacket, and does that thing with his head that makes his hair shimmer. He dazzles the hostess with a smile, and she instantly appears to jut out her chest and wiggle her ass.

But then he spies Rey and, within a couple of strides, he’s by the table and bending over to peck her on the cheek. The sensation sends her heart into a flurry, and she grips the soft cushion of her seat a little harder.

“Hey Rey.” He grins at the little rhyme he made; (_like she hasn’t heard that one before_)

“Hi Ben.”

“Such a good idea. I’ve got no food at my place, and I hate eating take out alone.”

She smiles half heartedly. “Yeah, great.” Then she perks up. “We could get a take away from here and take it back to yours?” She suggests.

But his face is buried behind the menu, and he’s not listening.

“Ben!” His head snaps back up. “I said: why don’t we get take out from here and go back to yours, or mine?” She does what, she hopes, is her best suggestive and enticing face, eyes smouldering, lips pouting.

His brow furrows in puzzlement. “I’m pretty hungry - that’ll take longer.”

Inside she is screaming. On the outside she scowls furiously at him.

“Is something wrong?” He asks.

“I’m not very good at this.” Rey mutters. “So I’m just gonna get straight to the point.” She can’t quite look him in the eye. She stares at a point behind his right shoulder instead. “I want to sleep with you. Like soon. Like really soon. Actually tonight. I want to sleep with you tonight.” She twists her hands around in her lap. God, that came out way more needy than she intended it.

He doesn’t seem surprised in the slightest, or pleased for that matter, or even offended. He appears nonchalant. “Sure.” He responds, picking up his menu to study it again.

“Sure?!” She splutters. 

“Look, I don’t know what is wrong with this town, if they’ve put hormones in the water, but I’ve been propositioned by a lot of women since I’ve been here, and frankly it’s starting to get irritating. You playing hard to get the other night was a surprising turn on for me.” He juts his lip out in a sulky pout.

“I was not playing hard to get!” She protests. “Like I said, I...I want to give things a chance... to get to know you... for it to be more than a one night stand.”

“Well, you’ve changed your tune.”

“Oh god, I know. I’m sorry.” She lies her head on the table. “I’m just so damn horny!”

When she looks up, Ben and the waitress are staring down at her. The waitress’ pencil hovers in mid-air. Ben smirks.

“Should I come back?” The waitress asks, beginning to turn.

“Nope. We’re ready to order.” Ben responds. 

He orders three courses.

Rey could stab him through the eyeball with her fork if they weren’t such beautiful eyes.

“It’s the rumour.” Rey admits.

“What is? What rumour?”

“That’s why you’re getting all these girls hitting on you.”

“I don’t understand. What rumour?”

He’s glaring, and Rey squirms in her seat. Shit, her and her big gob.

“You really don’t know?” He shakes his head and she sighs. “Someone at our work, erm, slept with you, and she’s been going round telling everybody how accomplished you are in bed.”

His mouth drops open, his eyes widen and his cheeks redden.

“What?!”

“Oh come on!” She sniffs. “Like you didn’t know you were good in bed!”

“Well...” he’s clearly flustered, all the usual swagger vanquished. “I’ve had compliments. Women say “that was amazing.” But everyone says that kinda stuff straight after. They’re hardly going to say it was shit.”

“Oh, they would.”

“They would?”

“Yep.”

He’s lost in thought for the moment, and the waitress arrives with his hot Thai soup and Rey’s spring rolls.

He dives his spoon into the soup, brings the broth to his lips and sucks up the liquid.

He pauses, his eyes flicking to hers. “Is that why you asked me out then?”

“I didn’t ask you out. Rose did.”

“Whatever, was it?”

She hides behind her hands.

“Yes!” She peeks through her fingers at him. “She’s sort of desperate for me to get a decent lay. “

“Why?”

Fuck it, she thinks, might as well be honest.

“It’s been a while, and my previous experiences haven’t exactly been...satisfying?”

“Satisfying?”

She blurts it out. “A man’s never made me come.”

He shrugs. “A lot of women don’t come through penetration alone.”

She shakes her head. “No never-never; not sex, not oral, not fingers. Never.”

He curls his spoon into the soup once again.

“That’s a lot of pressure to put on a man, Rey.”

She drops her hands back into her lap and starts twisting them.

“Oh yeah, you’re right, I’m sorr-“

“I’ll make you come.” He smiles to himself.

She half gulps, half coughs. “You will?! It’s not that easy. Even when I do it myself.” She looks straight into his eyes. 

Fuck it again, she thinks.

“Let’s go now, Ben, please.” She whines.

“Nope.” He pours the soup into his mouth, lapping up the last few drops, then he takes the whole spoon and slowly runs it between his lips as he sucks. Finally, he licks his tongue over the head of his spoon . Before repeating the whole process again.

Rey watches mesmerised. He must really like that soup.

“Can you stop doing that, please?” She complains.

“Doing what?” He asks with wide eyes and faux innocence.

“Hmmm.” If that’s the way he’s going to play it, well, two can play that game.

When the waitress clears away their plates, Rey excuses herself to the bathroom. There she yanks down her top, positions her gold pendant necklace so that it nestles enticingly between her breasts, and hoists up her skirt. She smears her lips with red lipstick and ruffles up her hair.

She can feel him watching her as she shimmies across the restaurant and tries her best to sway her hips that little bit more. When she seats herself back down, she knocks her fork onto the floor and reaches down to retrieve it, making sure to give Ben the perfect view of her cleavage and a hint of her scarlet bra.

He’s still staring down at her chest when she sits back up. He swallows.

“Is it hot in here?” He asks, watching her face as he slowly undoes a shirt button and runs a finger around the collar, tilting his head to afford her sight of his muscular neck and a flash of shoulder and pec.

“It’s getting hotter.” She answers, licking her lips. 

The waitress is back with their mains.

“Sure we shouldn’t just get these boxed up and leave now?” She asks, biting her lip and gazing up through her lashes.

“Nope.” He answers. Picking up his fork and focusing on his Pad Thai.

“Argh!” She moans, resisting the urge to stamp on his foot.

Which gives her another idea. 

She kicks off her shoe and then reaches to plant the palm of her foot right between Ben’s legs.

“Woah!” He cries, dropping his fork with a clatter.

He looks at her, and she gives him a sly smile, then begins to grind her toes against his crotch. 

Although his face looks annoyed, his dick seems pretty responsive. Already half hard, it stiffens against her foot and she can discern it’s an impressive size.

“Stop that!” He barks.

“Nope.” She replies. Revenge is sweet ( and hard and throbbing).

He frowns, and reaches one hand under the table to grab her foot before she’s had the chance to withdraw it. She tries to wriggle it free, but his grasp is strong and firm.

Rey hates foot massages. Rose has tried to give some in the past but it feels strange, and not in a good way. In fact, she hates massages full stop. The only professional one she’s ever had resulted in so much giggling it had to be abandoned.

But when Ben begins to slide his thumb along the underside of her foot, it sends a shiver straight up her leg to her cunt. She smothers a squeal.

His face darkens. He stuffs another fork-load of noodles into his mouth and waves the waitress over.

“We’re going to eat dessert at home,” he says, looking directly at Rey. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, not everyone does know what the aubergine (or egg plant as some of you may know it) emoji means - true story!


	3. S is for Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right, enough of this silly nonsense, time to get serious! Here somes the smut. Let's see if Ben can live up to that reputation.

“You are a saucy minx,” Ben tells her, as he pushes her against his front door. Her eyes widen in genuine astonishment. “And a little tease.”

“I am not a tease!” She protests, but he grabs her chin in his hand and presses his forefinger against her lips.

The other hand creeps up her thigh.

“It’s ok. I’ve been teasing you, too. Shall we see if it had the desired effect?” He asks, as he finds the dampened silk of her knickers and slips a fingers inside, skimming over her fattened lips. “Did you want to come inside, Rey?” He asks.

She nods, her legs shaking as he strokes along her slit.

“Do you want to COME inside, Rey? “ he grins widely.

For such a suave guy, his jokes can be a bit naff, but she’s willing to overlook this one flaw.

She nods again.

“Well, then you need to do exactly as I tell you.” She looks a little unsure, so he hastens to add. “I’m not going to do anything that makes you uncomfortable, you need to trust me.” She chews the inside of her cheek. “If you want me to stop at anytime, just say so.”

Keeping a hold of her face, he removes his finger to allow her to speak.

“Oh, like a safe word. What should it be?”

“Stop.” He smiles, and removes his hand from her underwear. She whimpers at the loss and he brings his fingers up to her lips and slides them into her mouth. The taste is musky.

Then he leans in to kiss her as he unlocks the door and pushes her through.

The apartment is huge. She could fit the whole of her own little studio flat inside his open plan kitchen and lounge. Everything gleams red, silver and black. There’s a large leather coach and matching recliner, both black, and a tv screen engulfs the whole of a wall. The kitchen sparkles with stainless steel utensils and appliances, and he has one of those double American fridges the colour of blood tomatoes. The place looks like a spaceship.

“Wow.” Rey gasps, not sure what else to say. It’s hideous; absolutely hideous. If she were a man, her hardon would be wilting, but then Ben dims the lights, switches on some soulful music, starts doing that kissing thing again - and she can’t even remember her name, let alone where she is.

She’s hardly aware of him scooping her up, continuing to nibble her bottom lip as he carries her along a hallway and into a darkened room. Then she’s flying through the air and landing onto a soft mattress.

“Ben.” She whispers to the blackness. “Making me come is not that easy.”

“Do you want me?” He asks.

“Oh god, yes.” She moans, wishing him near again.

“Then it’s going to happen. I’m going to make it happen.”

The room is suddenly bathed in an orange glow as Ben switches on a lamp. He looms over the bed, pulling off his shirt.

“Kneel for me, sweetheart.” He tells her. 

She scrabbles onto her knees, transfixed by his torso. It’s even better than she imagined. 

“Your turn.” He commands, gesturing to her top.

As tantalising as she can, she unbuttons her blouse and shimmies it over her shoulders and down her arms.

He stares at her red bra.

“Want me to take this off too?” She asks, dipping her eyes and trailing a finger around the edging of the lace.

He nods, his eyes not leaving her chest. 

Hands shaking, she reaches around and unhooks the clasp, letting the straps drop from her shoulders. The silk and lacy material tumbles onto the bed.

Her gold necklace hangs from her neck and she goes to remove it.

“No, keep that on.” 

She releases the chain and the gold star charm falls between her breasts. 

“I want to take each of those sweet little tits into my mouth. I want to bite your perfect nipples.” He rubs his hand through his hair. “But not yet. I’m going to make you wait.”

“Ben.” She pleads, finding her breasts herself and squeezing. 

He watches her. “Take your skirt off.”

Lying on her back, she wriggles her skirt over her hips and down her legs, kicking it away with her feet.

“Back on your knees.”

She watches as he dispenses his trousers and-

“What,” she snorts. “are those?” She stiffles a giggle. “Are those purple pants?”

Two deep lines form between his eyebrows. “I like colourful underwear.”

“But you always wear black!”

His frown deepens.

“Do you have others?” She giggles.

He nods.

“Red?”

“Yes.”

“Yell -ow?” She asks hesitantly.

“Yes.”

Holy shit!

But then he whips off his underwear, and they are instantly forgotten by a bigger distraction; a very big distraction indeed.

“Holy shit!” She says out loud this time.

Ben smirks. “Nothing funny about that?” he asks, his dick hard and curling towards her.

“No.” She gasps. “I want that in my mouth.”

“You can kiss him.”

She scoots to the edge of the bed, licking her lips.

He steps forward, and she takes his head in her mouth, swishing her tongue around the tip of his cock, tasting the saltiness of his pre-come, then running her tongue down the underside of his shaft and scraping gently with her teeth as she sucks him firmly, all the time gripping the tops of his thighs.

“That’s enough.” He moans, taking a handful of her hair and tugging her away. He slops out of her mouth with a pop.

She peeks up at him, smiling.

“Did you enjoy that?”

“Yes,” she grins.

He turns away to a chest of drawers and pulls out a black silk scarf. He runs it through his fingers as he comes back to her.

“I’m gonna tease you so badly, sweet little Rey, that you’ll be begging me to make you come, pleading for me to fuck you.”

She bites the inside of her cheek.

Tantalisingly, he floats the scarf around her neck, then over the peaks of her nipples. He lets it drift back up between her breasts and her face and then carefully ties it around her eyes.

“This ok?” He asks her.

“I want to see you.” She pouts.

He chuckles. “You will later. For now I want you to concentrate on just feeling.”

She senses him crouch over her, placing a hand on either side of her on the bed. His lips skim over her chest, barely touching her skin, just his breath brushing across her.

She moans.

His mouth travels up her neck, hovering over her lips. She leans in for a kiss, and he draws back. She sits back up straight and his mouth comes again to linger just over hers once more. This time she tries to find him with her tongue, but he moves his mouth out of reach, up over her cheek and down to the shell of her ear.

He breathes out deeply, sending air whistling into her ear, and she shivers.

“Tell me what you want me to do to you, baby?”

“I...I...” She can’t concentrate as he plunges his tongue right inside her ear.

Oh _oh_. She did not expect that to feel so good. It’s wet and sloppy, and when he withdraws and blows into her ear again, that point in her stomach swoops deliciously.

“Tell me.” He entices, nipping at her ear lobe.

“I don’t - ahhh.” She wails as his wet tongue finds it way inside her ear again, and then swirls around the shell.

“If you don’t tell me, Rey, I can’t help you.” He pulls away, and she reaches with her hands to try to pull him back - but she can’t find him.

“I’m sorry,” she can’t think straight. Where has he gone? “Nobody’s ever-“

“Nobody’s ever given you the time and the attention you deserve. That’s why it’s never happened for you before.”

“Hmmm,” She says skeptically, although she has to admit she’s never felt so turned on before. Her clit and her cunt are throbbing so strongly she feels it right at the centre of her core. She’d do anything to have him take her now, to have him inside, and she blushes at her own neediness. 

His hand finds her breast and he cups it, squeezing and massaging until she’s gasping. Then he jiggles her tit a little and she hears a deep chuckle. 

“Shit, Rey you have the most perfect tits.” He’s still whispering in her ear. His voice even deeper now. “I’m going to make these perky tits of yours bounce when I fuck you.” Then he tweaks her nipple sharply.

“Ow,” She protests, although the feeling lets off a fresh sensation coursing through her lower belly.

There’s that low laugh, and then he grips her round the waist and his mouth finds her breast this time.

“Let me kiss it better.” His lips brush against the tip of her nipple. Then he runs his lips across it, there’s soft skin, then the wetness of the inside of his mouth and his tongue flicking the peak until she’s arching and squirming, noises she didn’t think she could make escaping her throat. 

One of her own hands finds her other breast and she clutches and pinches at it with wild abandon.

His mouth travels to that breast.

“Poor little tittie- are you feeling neglected?” He captures her nipple in his bite and tugs gently, letting it run through his teeth. She screeches against the exquisite mixture of pleasure and pain and he growls, burying his nose between her breasts, pushing them against the roughness of his cheeks.

Her hands scrabble to grab his head and tangle her fingers in his soft hair. She tries to pull him up to her lips, desperate to kiss him again. He lets her, his chest crushing against hers, his own hands running through her hair. His kiss is hard and desperate, pressing her, taking from her, and as his tongue explores her mouth deeply he pushes her back on the bed and he’s lying on top of her. She can feel him heavy, forcing her into the mattress, his cock resting hard against her. She circles her hips, unable to lift them, but desperate for some friction, anything just to bring her relief.

But then he’s drawing away from her again, and before she can stop him, he’s gone.

“Ben?” She asks, propping herself up onto her elbows and bringing a hand towards her blindfold.

“Stop that.” He tells her. “And lie back down, baby - I’m not finished with you yet.”

“Oh.” Is all she can squeak in reply.

She hears rustling, and him padding towards her, then the squeak of the bed springs. He takes one wrist roughly in his hand, and then the other too, lifting her hands above her head, and she touches the cool iron bars at the head of the bed. More silky material is wrapped around her wrists, binding them together. Tight enough that she can’t wriggle free, but loose enough that it’s not painful.

“This ok too?” His mouth is by her ear again, and she instantly twists her head searching for his mouth.

But the bed groans as he stands, and she hears him make his way to the end of the bed.

“Do you do this to all your girls, Ben?” She asks timidly.

“All my girls? You make me sound like some kind of player, Rey.” He scoffs.

Well, he certainly has some moves, she thinks.

“Rey, you know you caught my eye as soon as you walked in my deli. With that peachy arse of yours and that cute smile. I’ve been thinking about all the things I’ve wanted to do to you since then.”

“Was this one of them?”

“Yes!”

The bed bounces, and then his hands come to rest on her legs. He strokes the inside of her thighs with just the gentle brush of a fingertip. 

“Lift your hips, sweetheart.” He tells her. “I want to see you properly.”

“Ben.” She mutters, her cheeks blushing, but gingerly she does as he says, and he slides a cushion beneath her, spreading her legs open.

His lips are hovering above her other lips now, she can feel his breath against the delicate skin there. 

“I’m going to make you come now, Rey. I’m so fucking mad nobody has done this for you before.” His lips brush against her as he speaks, and she’s so sensitive down there she flinches with each touch. “Because you are so beautiful, your smile, your eyes, your neck, your tits, your arse, and most definitely this pussy.”

And he buries his face deep between her damp lips, his nose nuzzling her clit and his hot breath at her entrance.

“Argh!” She moans, hips lifting, arms dragging against her constraint. “Ben!” She pleads, tears beginning to dampen the silk scarf covering her eyes.

“Rey.” He murmurs into her cunt, the vibration teasing her. One of his hands grips her arse firmly, the other comes to rest on her stomach, stroking. “Shhh baby shhh. I’m going to take good care of you.”

And before she can argue, his tongue forces its way inside, and she screams with the beautiful and obscene feel of it.

“You taste delicious.” He tells her, his head now finding her stomach as he trails kisses between her hips.

She groans in distress, her heels driving against the sheets as she tries to travel up the bed and force his mouth back where she wants it. “Ben! Ben!” She pants. “Back there please.” She arches her back, swings her head from side to side and wriggles her pelvis.

This time, he gives her what she wants. One hand presses down on her stomach, the other enters inside her and his mouth sucks at her clit.

She screams again, the sensation of all three together lighting her up inside. He finds a tender spot she’s never found before, and as his fingers stroke at it, his other hand working from above, the feeling is so overwhelmingly good she can hardly bear it.

She bites down on her lip, tears cascade down her cheeks, her legs writhe and she pulls and tugs at her hand binds.

“Ben,” She moans. “Oh Ben.”

He answers by flicking at her clit with his tongue, slowly at first, and then faster and faster, his fingers still working inside.

She can feel the tension building. She’s so hot, her skin scorching. Her stomach tightens, her legs shake. She’s so close, so close. Just one more flick... one more...one more...

“FUCK!” She screams, her hips lifting off the bed as Ben holds her. Pleasure ripples from her clit, and her cunt, through her body, it pulsates; her walls and hardened nub twitching so that she jerks with each new spark.

Gradually it subsides and she collapses into the mattress, her whole body goes limp.

But Ben’s not done.

“Again?” He asks.

“What?” She murmurs, too exhausted to understand.

“More?” He repeats, and before she has a chance to respond, his mouth has found her.

She doesn’t think it possible for that to happen again. To repeat those feelings of ecstasy. But if anything, it’s easier the second and then the third time. Her body is so wired up for it, he makes her come with a few strokes of his tongue and the caress of his fingers.

When the last spasm of pleasure ceases and her body is calm and still once more, she feels him climb up her body and his hot warm breath above her mouth. She can smell herself, and then she tastes that same deep musk as he kisses her deeply.

His fingers find the ties at her wrists and he releases her while they kiss. Then he rolls off her, rests by her side and lifts the blindfold from her eyes.

She blinks, and it take a moment before her vision adjusts to the lamplight. He’s watching her, and when her eyes finally focus on his, he smiles.

“How was that, Rey?” He asks, his fingers worrying at her nipple.

She brings her hands to her face and her knees to her chest, rolling over into her side to face him.

“Oh, I think you know.” His smile broadens.

Fuck. He is so delicious to look at- she can’t quite believe she is lying in bed next to him. That she gets to gaze at his spectacularly sculptured body and his hard cock, his very hard cock. She feels this unquenchable desire building again, and the need to be filled by him. 

“I seem to remember you promised to fuck me though, Ben?” She says, canting her hips towards his and beginning to grind against him. 

“I’m trying to decide how to fuck you,” he says, his eyes running over her body, and a moan of anticipation escapes her lips.

“Can you hurry up and decide?” She pleads, rubbing against him with a faster pace. Her hands travel over his arms, shoulders and down to his stomach. There’s a firmness and a strength, but his skin is soft. “I really need you inside me now.” She’s never begged a man like this before. 

His face examines hers.

“What do you like, Rey?”

She halts her movements and rolls back onto her back, her hands fly to her face.

“I don’t know, Ben. I’ve never really enjoyed sex that much, but I have this idea I am going to really love it with you.”

He leans over, pulls her hands away from her face, kisses her tenderly; then tells her:

“You need to find out what works for you, Rey. Maybe we’ll do it one way and it blows your mind, then we try something else and it’s uncomfortable or not as good. But that’s half the fun- working it out. You’ve been with the wrong men, Rey.” He says simply.

He rolls away to the side of the bed, fumbling around in a bedside table, before tearing open a condom and rolling it swiftly down his long shaft.

Flipping back towards her, he lifts himself up onto his forearms and positions his legs between hers. She can feel his damp head nudging at her entrance, and the anticipation of it makes her ache.

He watches her face as gradually he pushes his way inside.

She expects it to feel tight, uncomfortable even, after all he’s the biggest man she’s been with, but she’s so wet and compliant, the sensation of him against her walls sends her eyeballs rolling in their sockets.

“Shit!” He groans, grinding into her, sending fresh sparks flying about her clit. She draws her legs up higher, wrapping them around his waist, using her heels to drive him in deeper and he hits that sweet spot on her wall again. He’s teasing at it, and it drives her wild. She crushes her hips into his and grips his buttocks in her hands.

His bedroom eyes are still fixed on hers; half lidded and lustful. He groans, and grates against her more.

“Tell me how it feels?” He commands her.

She looks up into his face. “ Ben!” Is all she can gasp in a breathless voice.

“That’s not good enough, Rey. Tell me what you need.”

“Just keep- ahhhh- please Ben, please.”

It’s building again, she can feel it.

“Ben!” She moans. “I’m gonna - I’m gonna come again.”

He stops and she squeals.

His mouth finds her tit and he sucks and lathers at it with his tongue. The noise is obscene. Her body is alight, and she’s so desperate she wriggles beneath him, working her cock herself.

“I’ve decided. I’m going to fuck you, and then you are gonna sleep over, and in the morning I’m going to fuck you again.”

“Shit, I’ve got work.”

“Call In sick. Stay in my bed all day and wait for me to come back!”

“Ben!” She shrieks, and he grins at her wolfishly.

He locks his eyes on hers and then he thrusts into her, deep, strong strokes that send shockwaves through her cunt.

She gasps. Her eyes not leaving his.

“Oh!” She moans. The tension building deliciously. “Ohhh!” She cries as he drives into her again and again.. She’s climbing, the summit glimmers in sight. He’s working her so hard, grunting and panting, the headboard slamming against the wall, the bed creaking and groaning beneath them. His tongue on her was one thing, but this is more, all consuming and fulfilling. She never thought she’d be able to come this way. “Ohhhhh!” She’s there, she’s there at the peak. Stars streak across her vision as she falls, tumbling into ecstasy, pleasure ricocheting through her whole body. She screams in bliss. “Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

...

“Have you been ill, Rey?” Rose asks, examining her face three days later when she returns to work.

Rey leans in close. “I’ve been at Ben’s. “ 

“At Ben’s?” Rose says in puzzlement.

Rey nods.

Rose considers this for a moment before realisation dawns across her face. “Oh! _Oh!_”

“Uh-huh.”

“And?”

“The rumours are all wrong. Completely false.” Rey licks her lips.

“Oh,” Rose replies, disappointed.

“He is _so _much better!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it the end - Hi there!  
Please leave me kudos or a comment if you enjoyed this and you can find me on Twitter ReyloBrit.


End file.
